1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is devices used by persons manicuring nails. More specifically, the field of the invention is devices for the support of the hands, wrists and forearms of the person being manicured and of the manicurist.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR Section 1.97-1.99
The inventor has searched the current market place and had a patent search performed for the invention in question. The inventor was not able to locate any device that could act as support for the working hands, wrists and forearms of a manicurist, let alone perform all of the functions that the present invention is capable of. Most of the prior art located provided means for support of the hands or forearms of the person receiving the manicure but none of them provide means of support for the working hands, wrists and forearms of the manicurist to prevent strain commonly experienced by a manicurist in her forearms, wrists and hands. Prior art teaches the desirability of providing for comfortable support of the hands or forearms of the person receiving the manicure, to keep their hands relaxed, but none of the prior art even suggests any reason for or means to support the hands, wrists and forearms of the manicurist.
While no product was located on the market that could act as a support for the working hands, wrists and forearms of a manicurist and at the same time provide support for the hands and forearms of the person receiving the manicure, a patent search did disclose the material prior art set forth hereinbelow. All of the material prior art, of which Applicant is aware, is set forth hereinbelow and copies of the patents and other prior art described hereinbelow are submitted herewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,649, Manicuring Table, issued Jul. 8, 1924, inventor Leo B. Simonson, shows a manicure table and in relevant part a round cushion which is for the support of the hand of the person being manicured. However, Simonson's Manicure Table does not teach a means of support for the manicurist's hands nor does it provide a support for the hand of the person being manicured which can be used on any table.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,698, Manicuring Set, issued Feb. 9, 1932, inventor Louis Snyder, shows a manicure table designed for use with a barber's chair and in relevant part a rectangular pad or rest for the hand being manicured. Again, Snyder's Manicuring Set does not teach a means of support for the manicurist's hands nor a support for the hand of the person being manicured which can be used on any table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,314, Manicuring Table, issued Feb. 14, 1939, inventor Paul Percy, shows a manicuring table which provides both a support for the hand being manicured as well as an arm rest for the arm of the hand being manicured. However, Percy's Manicuring Table does not teach a means of support for the manicurist's hands nor a support for the hand of the person being manicured which can be used on any table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,968, Manicuring Aid, issued Oct. 9, 1962, inventor Evelyn D. Fitzpatrick, shows a support for the hand being manicured which could be used on any table. However, Fitzpatrick's Manicuring Aid is not capable of supporting the working hands of the manicurist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,002, Manicure Table, issued May 11, 1982, inventors Theodore A. Cowen and Gary B. Jackovin, shows a manicure table which has a padded inclined plane to support the forearm of the person receiving the manicure. The Cowen and Jockovin patent teach the desirability and need to have the hands of the person receiving the manicure relaxed. However, it does not teach of the desirability of or provide for a comfortable support for the manicurist's forearms, wrists and hands.
The enclosed copies of a dina meri.RTM. sales brochure depict the following relevant products: the 341VS Portable Nail Air Filter System and three vented manicuring tables (the 371-DLX, the 390-DLX and the 351-DLX) which all provide a padded armrest for the hand being manicured. However, none of dina meri.RTM. products provide a means of support for the manicurist's hands. Applicant has no relationship or association with dina meri.RTM.. The dina meri.RTM. sales brochure may prove useful in understanding certain species of the invention that is the subject of this application as will be explained hereinbelow in more detail be cause some species have been designed to be used in conjunction with some of the depicted dina meri.RTM. products.
None of the above referenced prior art teaches of the desirability of providing a comfortable support for the hands, wrists and forearms of the manicurist to avoid strain nor do any of them provide any such support. The present invention provides both comfortable support for the hands, wrists and forearms of the person receiving the manicure as well as comfortable support of the hands, wrists and forearm of the manicurist. At the same time the present invention raises the height at which the manicurist will work and is capable of being easily resized to fit on any given flat surface. None of the above referenced prior art suggests the combination of the separate features of support for the hands, wrists and forearms of the person receiving the manicure with support of the hands, wrists and forearm of the manicurist.